Do What?
by lttlelola
Summary: A Sequal of sorts to my Story "Don't Ever Dare" using characters and situations I introduced in that Story. Warnings- Some mention of slash, insults to heritage, and a cliff-hanger ending.


Warnings- Slash mentions, Heritage insults, sexual insults, language.

AN- i do not own the characters i wish i did.

"Do what?"

It was the week after the sleep over on the reservation; Jason and Tommy were having to be kept apart forcefully because every time they saw each other they were trying to jump each other. Rocky and Zack? They shocked a few people but they actually worked well. Trini and Billy's only surprise was that they were not secretly together before the campout. As for Adam, well no one could believe he did that so he was still surprising people. As for the two women who annoyed tommy greatly; well one was now a permanent fixture of Angel Grove High's student body, still annoying the daylights out of Tommy and fighting with David.

CHAPTER 1

The gang was walking down the halls of AG High gathering the others as they passed them per their usual pattern. They had also developed a new addition to their ranks, the short chunky brunette they had met at David's during the campout. Usually it was Kim, Trini or Aisha who would sweep her up with them. Pretty much meaning instant popularity for the girl who it was very clear was unused to such attention.

It had become quite clear to the students of AG High that the new girl was part of the group. It also became clear very quickly that she, like the others was one you didn't want to tick off.

"Hey Ti, you want to go shopping later?" Kim and Aisha asked bouncing up to Ti's locker on a Monday morning, making all the guys groan.

Ti turned from where was putting up her books "sure I've got nothing better to do. David and Cydni are always fighting so it gets me out of the house." Ti said smiling.

The gang talked for a bit around Ti's locker before they set off for their first class. Ti had US History with Jason, Adam and Aisha, and Kim had English next door. About nine Ti had to go to her locker. She'd forgot her notes from the class before and they were adding to them. As Ti was walking back to class, she heard a group of guys talking trash about Jason choosing an 'Indian Bastard.' Ti had not paid much attention to them until she walked past them and heard them start in on Aisha and Tanya for being black, and Adam being half Korean. Ti froze.

Turning around she glared at the group of males, knowing immediately they were not AGH students. "Excuse me? I really don't think it's appropriate you talk about people you don't know like that."

One of the guys turned and leered, "oh really? And what's a fat bitch like you gonna do about it?" Ti raised her eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest about the time class let out.

The hall filled with students as they poured out of the rooms, the noise level growing massively. The rangers as usual all met up out side of class. "Hey I wonder where Ti is." Kim said looked around the group.

Adam and Aisha frowned, "I don't know she went to get her notes and never came back to class." Aisha stated lifting Ti's books.

A crowd had gathered farther down the hallway, the group of rangers looked curiously at the group as Kim, impatient as always looked at her friends and sighed, "Oh come on." And pushed her way through to the front, stopping when she saw Ti and a group of males from the rival school, (other than Stone Canyon) in the center.

"Excuse me?" Ti was saying.

"You heard me what's a fat bitch like you gonna do about it?" A big guy leered.

At that time Jason and Tommy stepped up to the group, "hey guys, what's," Tommy trailed off when he saw Ti glaring down Rex, a big burly guy from Palos Verdes who was a martial artist.

"What's Ti doing with Rex?" Jason asked reading his boyfriends mind.

Adam looked at the two, "you now him?"

Tommy and Jason both nodded. "Yeah, he's a black belt."

"Big guy."

"Mean guy"

"Dirty fighter."

"But not a lot of brains." They both took turns answering and said the last thing together.

Tommy looked at Adam, Rocky and Aisha, "you should recognize him, he and his brother were 2/3's of the group you beat at the Team Ninja Tournament."

Adam's eyes got huge and he started forward, drawing the eyes of the other men harassing Ti. "Oh, look who we got here, the mutt. I remember you, you had some pretty good kicks at the tournament, but matt was weak. Wanna try them against me?"

The guy leered at Adam who set to fight. "Yo! Peanut! Why don't you pick on someone who won't kick your ass?" Ti said pointedly keeping an eye on Rex.

The guy who leered at Adam turned to face the girl, "Yo, Rex, it's okay to hit a girl right?" The beef head started circling Ti.

Rex followed suit, "yeah Brian, especially if the girl needs to learn to mind her own business."

Both guys circled Ti who looked like she was studying something. "And you're going to be the ones to teach me? Thanks but I'll have to decline." Ti smiled sweetly. The two guys growled and simultaneously lunged for Ti. She just stepped back and they ran into each other. Ti sighed "imbeciles." The third guy looked at his friends, looked at Ti and started for her. Ti grinned, "Oh, now the trainee wants to fight." The guy growled and aimed a roundhouse for Ti's head. Ti just fell to her back, popped her legs out, spinning around. One foot tripped the guy; the other popped her to her feet. Ti popped up grinned at the guy holding his stomach and said. "Your eyes gave away your move. You need to learn to poker face in a fight."

Rex and Brian grabbed Ti from behind. Ti smiled, they had left her arms at her sides; ti reached back grabbed for her prize and chuckled when she heard the intake of breath from both guys indicating that she'd achieved her goal. When the hands left her, she turned the move crossing her arms, "you ever touch me again, and I'm going to be plucking grapes." She looked down, "or in your case seeds."

The crowd that had gathered laughed. Ti smiled and the female rangers winced, "oh shoot they're in for it." Kim said quietly.

Ti let go of them and looked at Brian, "oh and peanut, don't think you can beat Adam just because you're bigger. Yeah he has flashy kicks; but unlike Jason and Tommy, he can put force behind his 720. Oh and I said pick on someone who won't kick your ass, I didn't mean me." Ti glared and split kicked Brian and Rex in the groin bringing them to their knees. "I could kill you in less than 3 moves if I wanted to. Military Combat Karate comes in handy; however, I prefer not to use it. When I do fight, I end it quick. I hit the areas where it hurts. I do not play around. The next time you want to talk about my friends, you might want to remember this."

Before anyone in the crowd could move, the three guys got their feet and Ti set again. Rex and Brian growled and made a move to go after her again. Rocky and Adam started forward only to have Jason and Tommy grab the back of their shirts. "Hold on." Jason said near Adams ear.

Just as Adam cast a questioning glance at Jason. Rex and Brian lunged. "Freeze!" A loud voice yelled. Rex and Brian froze in their tracks. All heads turned towards the yell, including Rex and Brian's.

Tommy and Jason smiled "he may be a bully but he's a good guy." Jason said releasing his hold on Adam.

Tommy chuckled, "he's not known for his personality but he has great character."

Back in the center, Rex and Brian had turned confused towards the speaker. The guy Ti had swept off his feet was standing behind them his face hard. "But Will she,"

Rex started; only to be shut up by the guy he called Will's raised hand and stern voice. "Stand down." Will said walking in front of them.

"But Will,"

Will's head turned sharply and he glared at his two companions, "I said stand down!"

Rex and Brian backed away and Ti glanced to where they stood sulking, and back to Will. "Ok, so I was wrong about the trainee line."

Will looked at her, "Relax, they're not going to attack." Ti looked doubtful and Will raised up his hands, "you're a good fighter, very quick."

Ti still looked a little doubtful but relaxed her stance, "Thanks, you throw a pretty good roundhouse."

Will nodded, "I'm not as good as Jason Scott, but I think it's my best move."

Ti nodded, "It's a great move and you pull it off well, but you have a tendency to telegraph what you're going to do. If you can't help that, try thinking of something you're not going to do, and then when you pull your move they'll be unprepared."

Will nodded, "you're a good person, and a great friend to stand up for them. Adam's lucky to have someone like that on his side."

Ti blushed a little bit, "thanks, but Adam most definitely doesn't need me in his corner. He's got people a lot better than me, who always have his back."

Will nodded, "true. If you don't mind me asking, why did you defend him?"

Ti blushed even harder "He's a great guy. He is sweet, sensitive, caring; I could not stand hearing people who are jealous talk bad about him like that. He's one of the few nice guys left in the world, he needs someone who's seen that."

Adam's jaw dropped, and Kim grabbed Trini and Aisha, "I can't believe I didn't notice that!"


End file.
